Za ním
by Kasmodiah
Summary: Kráce po pádu Voldemorta se v Bradavicích koná slavnostní ples na počest vítězství a k příležitosti předání Merlinových řádů. Ne všichni se dobře baví...


Bylo to přesně měsíc, co Voldemort padl. Chvíle radosti nad vítězstvím byly střídány žalem po padlých. Zdálo se, že každý ve válce někoho ztratil. Nebylo nikoho, kdo by nepohřbíval svého blízkého. Denní věštec byl denně plný oznámení o pohřbech a článků oslavujících Harryho Pottera. Téměř nikdo si nevzpomněl na Severuse Snapea. Přestože jeho jméno bylo očištěno, nepatřil mezi oslavované. Pro většinu veřejnosti zůstal vrahem Albuse Brumbála.

Hermiona seděla u krbu ve společenské místnosti Nebelvírské věže a dívala se do plamenů. Nemohla ze svých myšlenek vyhnat pronikavý pohled černých očí. Pohled, který ji nejednou téměř dohnal k slzám. Měla by se připravovat na večerní ples pořádaný ministerstvem kouzel na oslavu vítězství nad Voldemortem. Všichni ostatní se již převlékali, ale ona seděla a vzpomínala. Měla by se bavit s ostatními, ale jí se nechtělo. Chápala, že v každé válce jsou přinášeny oběti, ale odmítala se s tím smířit. Proč nezareagovala dřív? Proč nepoužila tehdy v noci svůj jindy tak bystrý mozek? Mohla ho zachránit.

S povzdechem se zvedla z pohodlného křesla a odešla do dívčí ložnice sedmého ročníku, aby se připravila na večerní slavnost. Měla by si dát záležet. Přeci jen měla dostat Merlinův řád první třídy z rukou samotného ministra. Oblékla si jednoduché černé šaty, přes které natáhla svůj slavnostní černý hábit. Černá se poslední dobou stala její oblíbenou barvou. Ostatní to nijak nekomentovali. Předpokládali, že drží smutek kvůli Ronovi, který padl v bitvě o Bradavice. Nikdo netušil její pravý důvod.

Narovnala si kouzlem vlasy a nechala si je volně splývat kolem obličeje. Když se na výsledek podívala do zrcadla, zazdálo se jí, že její oříškově hnědé oči na moment ztmavly téměř do černa a souhlasně zablýskly. Překvapeně zamrkala. Muselo se jí to všechno zdát. Byla unavená. Od bitvy se jí nedařilo spát déle než pár hodin denně a i ty byly provázeny sny, ve kterých ji pronásledoval pár černých očí. Ozvalo se tiché zaklepání na dveře a do místnosti nahlédla Ginny.

„Jsi už připravená? Za chvilku máme být ve Velké síni," zeptala se jí a zkoumavě si ji prohlížela. Hermiona jen unaveně přikývla a obě dívky sešly do společenské místnosti, kde se to již hemžilo ostatními studenty.

Velká síň byla slavnostně vyzdobena a i přesto byly vidět pozůstatky bojů. Místnosti vévodilo pódium, na kterém stály dva velké, plátnem zakryté obrazy. Vzduchem pluly stovky hořících svící. Stoly byly odsunuty stranou a kolem zdí byly narovnány řady židlí.

Studenti a hosté se pomalu trousili a zaujímali svá místa. Profesoři seděli v řadě v čele místnosti v zadní části pódia. Hermiona viděla profesorku McGonagallovou, jak se na ni hrdě usmála. Byl to úsměv, který byl v minulosti sladkou odměnou pro ambiciózní dívku. Dnes však již měla Hermiona žebříček hodnot jiný. Lehce jí pokývla na pozdrav. Sedla si vedle Harryho a Ginny, kteří si něco špitali. Podvědomě těkala očima po profesorském sboru a hledala vysokou, štíhlou, černě oděnou postavu profesora lektvarů. Kolik let doufala každou zahajovací slavnost, že ho již u profesorského stolu neuvidí?

Když byla síň plná, předstoupila před všechny profesorka McGonagallová, která byla zároveň novou ředitelkou. Všichni umlkli. „Vítám vás na slavnostním plese pořádaném Ministerstvem kouzel při příležitosti oslavy konce války a předávání ocenění. Dovolte, abych přivítala ministra kouzel, Rufuse Brouska." S tím pokynula směrem k ministrovi, který k ní přistoupil.

„Dobrý večer všem. Je mým milým potěšením vás zde také přivítat. Přistoupíme rovnou k udělování ocenění za zásluhy v průběhu války. In memoriam uděluji tímto Merlinův řád první třídy řediteli Bradavické školy čar a kouzel Albu Percivalu Wulfriku Brianu Brumbálovi." S tím strhnul plátno z jednoho obrazu a na všechny se z něj usmíval Brumbál. Potlesk, který se rozezněl síní nebral konce.

„Druhým oceněným in memoriam je profesor Severus Snape. Jeho úloha v boji byla dlouho nejasná, ale o to větší zásluhy mu musíme přiznat. Uděluji mu tedy Merlinův řád první třídy." Strhl plátno z druhého obrazu, jehož obyvatel propaloval všechny přítomné svým nejtvrdším pohledem. V Hermioně se zastavilo srdce, když jeho oči spočinuly na ní. Propadala se opět do temných hlubin.

„Prosím pana Harryho Jamese Pottera a slečnu Hermionu Grangerovou, aby přistoupili a mohli si tak převzít Merlinův řád první třídy za zásluhy na porážce Temného pána." Velkou síní se rozlehl ohlušující potlesk. Hermiona a Harry se vydali směrem k ministrovi, který jim připnul řády na hábity. Následovali členové Fénixova řádu, kteří dostali dle jednotlivých zásluh Merlinovy řády první či třetí třídy. Udělování nebralo konce. Hermiona stála celou dobu na pódiu jako na trní. Cítila na sobě jeho pohled. Když byl konečně oceněn poslední veterán, pronesl ministr krátkou řeč a zahájil volnou zábavu.

Stoly v rozích místnosti se prohýbaly pod náporem vybraných lahůdek a výběrem těch nejlepších nápojů. Hloučky kouzelníků a čarodějek postávaly po obvodu síně a všichni se po mnoha letech uvolněně bavili. Po chvíli byl i parket zaplněn tancechtivými páry. Mezi nimi se proplétala Rita Holoubková se svými rudě nalakovanými nehty a vždy přítomným zápisníkem.

Kolem Hermiony proudila zábava a nikdo si obrazu s profesorem nevšímal. Všichni hovořili s Brumbálem. Nenápadně k němu přistoupila a zadívala se na něj.

„Chybíte mi, profesore," špitla tak, aby ji nikdo neslyšel. Snape se k ní v obraze obrátil. Jeho obličej nejevil žádné známky emocí. Postupně se mu na tváři usadil pobavený úsměšek doplněný zvednutým obočím.

„Nenapadá mě, co by vám mohlo chybět, slečno Grangerová. Jste držitelka Merlinova řádu první třídy. Na nedostatek pozornosti ze strany mladých mužů si stěžovat taktéž nemůžete. Co vám tedy schází?" odpověděl jí svým sametovým hlasem, který skrýval nebezpečné ostří blížícího se záchvatu vzteku.

„Hodiny lektvarů už nejsou, co bývaly," odvětila se sklopenýma očima a ruměncem ve tváři. „Chybí v nich vaše ironie, jedovaté poznámky, chybíte tam vy a vaše znalosti."

Nedal na sobě znát, že ho její slova potěšila a odsekl: „Copak si neumíte najít potřebné informace v knihách, slečno? Na co potřebujete protivného zlého netopýra ve svých hodinách?" Ta slova ji ranila. Podívala se na něj se slzami v očích a beze slova odešla. Stoupla si k Harrymu, Ginny a Nevillovi s Lunou Láskorádovou. Nevnímala, o čem si povídají. V hlavě se jí znovu a znovu odehrával její poslední rozhovor se Snapem.

Otočila se, aby se na obraz podívala. To co uviděla, ji utvrdilo v jejím rozhodnutí. V jeho očích byly zadržované slzy.

Omluvila se přátelům a vyšla do vlahé bezměsíčné noci. Zamířila přes pozemky směrem k Brumbálově hrobce vedle které stála druhá, černá mohyla z mramoru patřící Severusovi.

Pomalu přejela prsty po hladkém povrchu hrobky. Myšlenky jí zalétly zpět k loňskému červnu, kdy tu pohřbívali Brumbála, a pak k pohřbu konanému před pár týdny. Nikdo téměř nepřišel. Byla tu jen ona, Narcissa Malfoyová a pár profesorů. Nikdo nepronášel oslavnou řeč, nikdo neplakal. Všichni jen tiše stáli a upřeně pozorovali tělo v černém hábitu položené na černém mramorovém stole. Chvíli po vytvoření hrobky se rozešli.

Vzpomínala, kdy se její postoj k obávanému profesorovi změnil. Bylo to v létě mezi čtvrtým a pátým ročníkem, které strávila v ústředí Fénixova řádu na Grimmauldově náměstí. Potkávala ho tehdy pravidelně při příchodech na schůze. Nikdy se nezdržel déle, než bylo nutné. Jakmile schůze skončila, zmizel se zavířením svého černého hábitu. Jednou však v noci nemohla spát a šla si do kuchyně uvařit kakao. Téměř nadskočila, když se z rohu místnosti ozval jeho sytý baryton a požádal ji také o šálek. Seděli pak spolu mlčky u stolu. Jeho pichlavé oči ji pozorovaly. I když se na něj snažila nedívat, neodolala občas pokušení pohlédnout do těch bezedných studní. Když kakao dopila, zvedla se a s přáním dobré noci odešla spát. Nikdy se nedozvěděla, proč tam seděl. Nikdy spolu o té noci nemluvili a ona o ní neřekla ani nikomu jinému. Od oné události ji jeho pohled pronásledoval ve dne v noci.

Pohladila naposled černý mramor a vydala se zpátky k hradu. Stoupala pomalu po opuštěných schodištích směrem k nejvyšší věži. Nespěchala. Už nebylo kam spěchat, za čím se hnát.

Stála na vrcholu astronomické věže. Vítr si jemně pohrával s jejími vlasy. Po tváři jí stékaly slzy. Došla k okraji. Oči upřené do dáli. Upustila hůlku do hlubiny pod sebou. Stačil jí jeden krok. Otočila se zády k propasti, do které se chystala skočit. Naposled chtěla vidět nebe. Už za chvíli bude s ním, ať to bude znamenat cokoli. Zaklonila se přes okraj a roztáhla paže. Letěla tiše vzduchem a její hábit vlál. Na duši se jí rozhostil klid. Usmívala se.


End file.
